The Giants Rage
by KingCrux
Summary: Hagrid, Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts, gets another title forcefully added to him. Now, he's Hagrid, the Immortal. But at what cost did he get this title? What will he do with his newfound fame? And just why does he hate it so much? Rated M just to be safe, mentions of violence, torture, adult themes. Comedy to be sprinkled throughout.
1. Prologue

_**The Giants Rage, Prologue**_

Late at night on October 31st, Hagrid, following orders from Albus Dumbledore, took baby Harry Potter from Sirius Black and, using the motorbike Sirius lent him, delivered him to the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. Hours after the fact we find him back at the grounds of Hogwarts, in his hut, with his face in his hands, a bottle of firewhiskey empty on the table in front of him, and a picture book of James and Lily laying next to the bottle.

This was only to be expected, as many other wizards had found themselves in a similar state, either mourning their lost loved ones or celebrating the victory over the dark lord Voldemort. Tonight wasn't going to get any better for Hagrid though, as demonstrated by the knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" He yelled out, getting to his feet and wiping his face off with a nearby cloth. As he opened the door, expecting to find a professor from the school or some other friend, he was instead faced with the tall, pale and incredibly dangerous image of something imitating a man. Before he could so much as move a muscle, Hagrid found himself frozen stiff by a mere look from the visitor, and then he knew no more.

At 53 years of age, Hagrid liked to believe that he could handle unexpected situations. Rescue a baby from a collapsing building? He could do that, easy. Find and raise some dangerous and equally cute/handsome creature? You didn't even have to pay him! Finding himself in an unfamiliar room where the air was damp and heavy with the smell of decay and no discernible way out, with no clothes covering him? Given time, he was sure he could work something out. Maybe. Unfortunately, time was the one thing he didn't have, as barely ten seconds after he had awoken and looked around, a door opened from the wall, and the same visitor who hoodwinked him walked out of it and towards him.

Now that he got a proper look, Hagrid was unsure what to make of him. He was tall, that was the first thing that came to mind- It had to, he was about a foot taller than him- But thin, pale, and with sharp features. "What- Who are you?!" Hagrid demanded, beginning to raise from the ground. "Eldest Vampire. You don't deserve my name." He then stopped in front of him, hands clasped behind his back. "Stay. Sit." Hagrid's body did as it was told, without listening to his mental protests. "Rubeus Hagrid." He began, looking into his eyes and smirking, then continued. "Born on the 6th of December, 1928. Attended Hogwarts in 1940. Fought in the war for the last ten years." Having said that, the vampire then turned around and stayed silent for half a minute, before facing him again. "Something awoke me from my slumber, Halfling." Again, he smirked, but this time it seemed different. More full of mirth than malice. That changed quickly though, going back to presenting facts. "From your memories, and the memories of five now-dead Magi, I have deduced that to be from the boy. Harry Potter." He walked forwards, until he was barely two steps away from him.

"Magic awoke me for a singular purpose, Halfling. In time, I may deign to inform you of what it is. Until then, you shall have to remain ignorant. You're good at that, I believe. Regardless, barely three hours after waking I have sensed that something is wrong with the world, and you are part of fixing it. But not like you are now." He turned around, and the door he came from appeared again, growing wider and wider until there wasn't even a wall remaining, revealing a large hall in the shape of a dome, bereft of anything save a handful of tools off to the side. "No matter, it's an easy fix. For me, that is. For you, Halfling, it's going to be very painful."

Hagrid was levitated into the middle of the dome-like room, still silenced and unable to utter a peep. He was lowered to the floor, where he was forced to stand ramrod straight, while animated razors and shears began removing all of the hair on his body. "Your thoughts betray you, Halfling. You are fearful and curious as to what I mean to do with you, are you not? No matter, there is no point in keeping it from you." He smiled wide, revealing his fangs. "I'm going to break you, Halfling. I am going to work ritual after ritual upon your body until you are acceptable. Your hair will get in the way."

While the work was underway, the vampire began explaining, in detail, everything he was going to do to him. "I am going to remove your personality, Halfling. Only your memories and knowledge will remain, without the emotional inflection they used to carry. This is important, you see, as I plan to make sure you are as blank a slate as possible for the rituals to have the most effect. I estimate this will take a week. I will allow you to scream."

Over the course of two months, the Eldest Vampire held Hagrid in his hideout, working on a rotating basis of inflicting a ritual designed to enhance him, marking them upon his very bones, and then giving him just three days to recover before moving onto the next ritual and repeating the process. After reducing him to a shell of his former self, The Eldest Vampire started the first ritual to grant him enhanced strength, allowing him to permanently exert 80 percent more power in everything he did. As a half-giant with already considerable strength, this brought him closer to the strength of an actual giant, to the point where he would win against his cousin Grawp when it came to pure strength. Next, enhanced control, as the newfound power was all but meaningless if he had no proper control over it. Then followed the enhancement of his vitality and reaction, allowing his skin to function like that of lesser armor, absorbing both magical and mundane damage done to him by a small percentage that would increase over time, starting at 10 percent. His mind was enhanced next via ritually marking his skull, letting him form five thoughts in a second and to keep track of them flawlessly, so that he had no chance of being outsmarted by eleven year olds. Next, came rituals to increase his aggression and satisfaction when dealing out violence, as the Eldest Vampire wanted him to, as he put it, 'become immune to the dumbledorian weakness of sparing your enemies'. Nearing the end of the rituals, he was given a ritual to greatly increase his healing, to the point where cuts and scrape would heal within seconds. A ritual worked over his entire body allowed him to absorb and redirect a portion of the power from spells, such that any within twelve meters of his large frame would find a part of them fizzle away from the main spell and towards him, and for any that hit him, absorb their energy to a maximum of 30 percent of their power. The last two were embedded into a single core within his body, placed directly behind his heart, as both a core of growth and a battery to fuel all other enchantments on him.

When all of the rituals had finally been completed, Hagrid was left as a mess on the cold stone floor of the Eldest Vampires hideout, no thoughts or feelings passing through him except a vague sense of acceptance and defeat, mixed in with a cynical realization that no matter what he did, he would be able to do nothing at all to stop what came next.

 **Hey guys and gals, this will be my first attempt at writing and uploading fanfiction. Any comments, ideas and suggestions to help me improve would be greatly welcome. With that said, please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Giants Rage, Chapter 1**_

After an undetermined amount of time, Hagrid seemed to awake from the trance he put himself under to not feel any more of the rituals he had undergone. Wondering why he was not yet standing straight while screaming mentally, a helpful part of his brain provided the answer by way of an errant thought streaming in. _'It's been over an hour. He hasn't come back yet'._ He didn't question how he knew this, nor did he rightly care at the moment. Right now, he was more focused on the ever-present fear of knowing exactly what had happened to him.

" _Ah, that burning pain must be when he did that ritual. Or was it that other one. Oh, look, there goes the healing. Oh, joy, now there's the pain from that other ritual. Wonder what one that was."_ And so his thoughts continued down that line, cataloguing each new burning sensation and the momentary lesser burning of it healing, only to repeat every couple of seconds with a barely noticeable yet present improvement upon some factor of him. For about two more hours, he was kept in this relative safety before it was rudely interrupted by his newfound captor.

"So, Halfling. The rituals are complete. When you go back to your isolated little world of spells and trickery, you will be able to enjoy them. Before you do, however… You must listen and obey to all that I tell you to do. Oh, sweet little Halfling," he laughed, "Your thoughts betray you yet again." He turned serious in an instant, yet again, while an errant thought of Hagrid's wondered if he was suffering from some sort of emotional disorder. Judging by the frowning of the lips, the self-titled Eldest Vampire heard the thought, prompting another thought. 'I should _not_ have thought that'. The vampire then flexed some unknown power, bringing Hagrid's focus and attention back towards him. "No creation of mine will be lacking, in any sense of the word. Over time, you will continue to grow, both in strength, skill and stature, ever so gradually. You will spend your time growing stronger, learning how to focus your magic without the need of some wand or foci, and do so by the end of the six month by next year. If you do not manage to do so, and achieve competency with spells up to the 7th year, one of your closest friends will be brutally murdered in front of you, and I shall make you watch.

Now, let us begin your… rehabilitation, as it were."

By the time Hagrid had 'escaped' the hideout of the vampire, he had suffered and benefited in equal measure, due to the teaching methods of the vampire. For every action that displeased him or incorrect answer to a posed question, intense pain would make him strive to perform better. He was taught occlumency, the art of defending one's mind from legilimency, which allowed one to peek into another's mind, depending upon their skill with it. He was also given background information on current events, as the vampire went outside every two to three days, both to gather information to make plans, and replenish his strength from his awakening. He was fair, though, in his own twisted way. From what Hagrid could gather from muttered words, he intended Hagrid to serve as some kind of deterrent, for what, he didn't know. It was also why he was currently naked, had the barest amount of hair covering him, and given the vague goal of getting strong enough to satisfy the vampire before the allotted time-frame.

The Hagrid of old would most likely find himself confused, angry and probably fumble around. This new Hagrid did much of the same, albeit at a lesser pace and quantity, before deciding to just follow the sound of water, by which he hoped to find a road of some sort, all while keeping in mind a vague sense of what was happening inside his body. It all still felt so alien, so new to him. Keeping in mind the vampires words, mainly that magic used to be so much more than it is today without the use of focal points, or wands, he began trying to cast a low-levelled spell typically taught to those in their first year.

Eyes focusing on a nearby branch, half as long as his arm, he began to think of the spell. _"Wingardium Leviosa"_ he muttered, focusing intensely on it. What he had yet to notice was just how pronounced his mental state already was in regards to his thoughts, used to only having one thought at a time, and completely miscalculated the five thoughts that flew through his mind in an instant. The result was… less than impressive.

The stick simply rolled over to his direction, almost as if shrugging its non-existent shoulders and saying _"I'm a branch, man, what'd you want?"_ and, mistaking it for simply a lack of power or will behind his spell, tried again, and, like before, misjudged his power. _"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ He practically shouted, flexing his new powers while all his focus was on it. The branch had a more impressive reaction this time, flying upwards at a speed he could barely see, at which point it hit an unfortunate bird overhead. The resulting sound of wood hitting flesh and said birds shock culminated in one thing.

"Well, that's better. Shame about the stick though."

Yes, Rubeus Hagrid, notorious lover of all animals big, small, and medium-sized and threats to mankind, ignored the pain he caused the bird.

"Oh, and the bird too, I guess." He added on, almost as an afterthought. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on his merry way, excited at the thoughts of what he could now do, and completely missing other obvious answers.

When Hagrid finally reached his goal, that being to find a source of flowing water, he mentally crossed it off of his checklist of things to do and proceeded to take a nice dip in the water, unknowingly frightening off the other nearby animals as they watched him roll about in apparent glee. This lasted for twelve minutes, before an unfortunately brave and large crab decided to do his best to demonstrate his displeasure that Hagrid had caused with his cajoling. The pincers came together and, well, pinched him on the heel of his left foot. And did so again. And again. And again. And yet again….

When Hagrid finally noticed, he squinted his eyebrows, thought for a solid few seconds, picked it up with one hand, and regressed back into Old Hagrid **TM,** bringing it up to his eyes and making baby sounds at it.

Deciding this was worse than being ignored, and that he would rather not suffer any more indignity, the crab tried to crawl off his hand with the full intention of doing a faceplant into the dirt. Hagrid ignored his unheard protests, unknowingly emulating the vampire in doing so, and proceeded to carry him around, completely naked, and practiced his spells without a wand while walking down the stream.

 **So, Hagrid is out of the grasp of the vampire, for the most part. What will he do when he reaches civilization? What fate will the poor crab suffer? Does Hagrid realise what's happening to him? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Two hours after Hagrid found the crab, he had traumatised it enough for it to give up and meekly accept that this was its life now. No amount of fancy footwork seemed to be able to carry it away from him, but at least he wasn't dead yet. Hagrid had experimented with the basic spells of the first years, and along the way seemed to figure out what had caused the branch to react how it did, along with a number of rocks, a few berries, that one patch of ground and a strangely absent piece of hair on an elk. He traced it to his thoughts and his power he put into it, realising that his thoughts both were and were not his own. A strange paradox, and yet he both understood what it meant and didn't at the same time. Like before, however, he gave up on thinking on it further (That was a lie, it bothered him a lot actually), and put his effort onto weaving a sort of skirt made from bushes and leaves to cover his naked junk.

His first re-introduction with civilization came in the form of his stumbling onto a campground five teenagers had set up in a clearing, and the thoroughly tired and equally socially awkward Hagrid made his way over, plastering a grin on his face the whole way. Crabby the crab decided to watch with one claw covering its eyes, peering out between the space in its claws. When the teenagers caught sight of him, they did as most would do.

"What in the fuck?!" "Stay back!" "Who the hell are you?!" "It's a forest yeti!"

They panicked hard. More so when he just kept striding forwards. "Nice ta meet ya! The names Hagrid!" Saying so at his usual volume, he stuck out his left hand, waiting for one of them to shake it. When no one did, he mentally shrugged, then put his hand back at his side. "Would you gents mind telling me whereabouts I am? I seem to have gotten lost, you see, and-"He was interrupted by one of them trying to aim a gun at him, which caught his interest. "Ah, there's no need for that, now." He said, motioning to the gun. "If it's all the same to you, Hagrid, we would all prefer it if you took a good few steps back. Please." The guy holding the shotgun at him said, with a distinctly British accent. Hagrid and his five thoughts decided that that was a good idea, and moved to do so.

A week later found Hagrid and his new pet back at his post of Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts, relaxing in his hut, and pouring over an assortment of books that detailed all the spells from the first to seventh year, the 56 year old Half-Giant laboriously catching up on his missed education on the sly, expecting visitors at any moment. He was wearing enchanted glasses to help his eyes focus on the book at hand, a flower vase meant to be the target in front of him on the table, and Fang, merely a pup at this point, hanging out with the now officially named Crabby the river crab. A knock at his door sent Hagrid into a flurry of co-ordinated action, ruffling his hair and removing his glasses, shoving all the books under the table, and adopting a warped grin on his face. Façade complete, he walked to the door, opened it, and kept the smile on his face. "Ah, hello there Headmaster!" He called, inviting Dumbledore into his house.

"Welcome back, Hagrid." Albus began, shaking his hand and resolutely ignoring the slight crunch of his bones. Nothing a good skelegrow potion couldn't fix, and he had a stock just for these occasions. "How was your vacation?" He asked, sending a subtle legilimency probe as he did so, as was his ingrained habit. Hagrid caught it, yet didn't let on. "Ah, have to say that it wasn't a vacation, headmaster." At his look of confusion, he continued with the pre-arranged lie he would tell any who asked, as arranged by the vampire, deciding that the punishment if he ignored it to be too severe not to. "You see, I was… well, kidnapped would be the best term, headmaster."

The vampire had decided that the best lie would be that closest to the truth, omitting certain aspects of course. "Who kidnapped you? And why?! Are you ok?" The headmaster asked rapidly, and Hagrid sat down on his chair, inviting Albus to do the same. "I never got his name, headmaster, I don't even know why he did what he did. All I knew is that… is that he enjoyed everything he did." And now, the trap was laid. "What he did? What did he do, Hagrid?" He asked gently, sending a probe to get his answer. Hagrid didn't answer verbally, focusing on the image he was told to focus on, as the vampire had commanded.

What Albus proceeded to see against his will was that of Albus being stripped and forced in front of a large mirror, while an edited version of what really occurred began to show. The hair from his body was removed, and Albus, too transfixed on getting to the bottom of the mystery, ignored the warning signs. Only after his hair had been completely removed and the vampire had stepped behind the immobilised Hagrid with a large block of butter in his hands and a mask on the upper part of his face did the realisation begin to sink in. Hagrid subtly trapped the probe within his mind, making it so he wouldn't be able to leave without witnessing everything Hagrid wanted him to. It was after thirty minutes mentally, but in reality five seconds of staring each other in the eyes, that the mental probe was released. Stunned by the deluge of information, Albus didn't have the mental faculty available to react before the overbearing face of Hagrid zoomed closer, left hand grabbing the back of his head, and snogged him straight on the lips.

"Gahhhh! What the fuck?! Arghhhh!" He sputtered, falling backwards off of his chair, staring at Hagrid in horror. _"Victory"_ Hagrid mentally thought, while he put on a doe-eyed smile and blinked continuously at him. "Well, it's just that… you were looking into my eyes and… I've always admired authority figures… Would it be remiss if I called you father?" He asked in a nervous tone. Albus stood up, coughed twice, straightened his robes, then looked at his eyes, then decided against it and kept the mental probe to himself. "Did you hear that? A distraction! I shall investigate!" And he promptly decided to apparate back to his office, vowing to think about those events never again.

Back in the hut, Hagrid cleared his throat, put the glasses back on, picked the second year book on transfiguration back up, pulled out a letter, and began writing, as instructed, to the vampire to inform him that he had done as asked. Headmaster Dumbledore would, in the years that followed, decidedly avoid any and all topics about Hagrid that came up.


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Giants Rage, Chapter 3**_

When the time came for the vampire to check in on his wards progress, he found the rituals he forced upon him to be working even better than he had expected, the physical enhancements being the more obvious but less impressive. In the relatively short span of time, Hagrid had managed to overachieve the expectations set and managed to control all spells he made with a great deal of skill, yet simple in approach.

"You have performed as needed, Halfling. The boy of prophecy, Harry Potter, needs to be relocated from his current address at the Dursleys to this location." Upon saying so, he slid a piece of paper over to Hagrid, which he read then promptly burnt. "As you command. Do you have any specifics as to how I need to do this?" The vampire merely smirked. "Continue doing as you have done. Ensure that any suspicion thrown onto you is displaced by whatever means necessary. When you have done so, within the week at the latest, I expect you to find and slaughter these wizards." He slid another piece of paper, on which were 49 names of unsuspecting wizards and witches. "You do not need to know why, merely that you must, or, as expected, your loved ones will suffer." He said this in a dry monotone, then continued on in his more usual tone of mockery and superiority. "When the child has reached his new home, you will return here to find the next part of your orders. The next time I visit will be in two years' time, Halfling. Do not disappoint."

After he was sure the vampire had left half an hour later, Hagrid released a sigh. He had gotten back a large part of his personality over the past year, and he had been dreading coming face to face with the monster that had stripped it away in the first place. Sure, he was grateful for the enhancements placed upon him in a detached sense, and acknowledged that him being taught what the vampire wished had changed him for the better, but he was still worried that any little action or thought left unchecked would anger him, mostly due to his mind being unable to stop thinking ten thoughts per seconds. Ironically, nine out of those ten thoughts continuously projected that worry towards the vampire, effectively dampening and hiding the remaining one thought, which he deliberately did not think about. It was more relying on an instinct of what to do that he managed to interact with the vampire, as a part of his acknowledged that if he were to try anything else he would fail rather spectacularly. Much like crabby acknowledged Hagrid as someone he couldn't escape, so he didn't bother anymore, and was the occasional test subject of Hagrid. Sighing yet again, he began formulating plan after plan on how to go about removing the boy who lived from his home, and moved into action two hours later.

Having travelled by foot and boat to the station where the train would stop, thus leaving the range of the castle wards, Hagrid looked around for the customary floo, grabbed the powder, bent down to fit into the fireplace, and then clearly stated "Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging." As Arabella Figg was only recently posted to keep watch on Harry, her schedule was known to those in the order, thus allowing Hagrid easy transportation to her house while she was out. Walking out of the fireplace and dusting himself off, the first thing he heard was a meow, followed by several more, and when he turned around, he saw at least twelve cats and kneazles.

A glint former in Hagrid's eyes, and a genuine smile that split up half his face was put on display. "Why, hello there…" He said, causing several meows to stop as they sensed what was coming. "Ohohoho, I'm coming back for you pretties later, yes I am…" he muttered to himself, all thoughts momentarily geared towards how to most effectively kidnap both the prophesised child from the wards Albus Dumbledore himself put up and, a much more difficult and nightmarish task, how to take Arabella Figg's cats and kneazles away from her without getting caught.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, Miss Figg suddenly sneezed violently, startling the nearby animals she was looking at while in the pet store. In a complete monotone, she said "I do believe someone is about to die a vicious and horrible death", then smiled sweetly, going on with her day.

Hagrid suddenly developed a chill, looking around him in suspicion. Lowering his gaze in thought, he focused his mind on _not_ taking any of her cats and leaving them alone. The chill noticeably lessened. Absently, he lifted his hand and swept off the bead of sweat that formed above his eyebrows, then back to the baby across the street, Harry Potter.

Deciding that the simplest approach was the best, he decided to simply walk over until he was a foot away from the boundary, and called out for all the neighbours to hear. "Ho there, the Dursley family! Hello! I have news for you!" And so he continued to shout and yell, ignoring the opening curtains and peering eyes, until Vernon opened his door and came marching out to meet him.

"What in the blazes are you doing, man?!" Hagrid simply smiled and motioned to the house he came from, very deliberately not stepping foot on the ward line. Much like the vampire would avoid doors without being invited in. He studiously crushed that thought, amusing as it may have been.

When the two overweight men had reconvened inside Arabella Figg's house while she was absent, Hagrid closed the door and said a simple sentence. "I'll pay you $2000 to take that boy off of your hands and remove the freak." Vernon stared in shock at him for a minute, multiple thoughts racing through his head, but it was inevitable what he would choose.

"Make it $5000 and you have a deal." Hagrid nodded, pulling out the money. "You'll need to bring him here. I'll be gone soon as we're finished."

With the prophesised child in his possession, a clay brick transfigured into a wad of money gone with Vernon, and a sackful of cats slung over his shoulder, Hagrid was a happy half-giant. He looked back to the Dursley household, smiled, then left a message for Miss Figg to find on her table.

"Got rid of your cats. Payment $200. Vernon Dursley."

He was a happy half-giant indeed.


End file.
